Community Curator/Source/TSWRes Objects
local print = print print("Objects Loading...") ObjRes = {} Col255 = Draw.Col255 -- *Size) ByteMulti = { 1 = "Byte", 2 = "Kilobyte", 3 = "Megabyte", 4 = "Gigabyte", 5 = "Terabyte", 6 = "Petabyte", 7 = "Exabyte", 8 = "Zettabyte", 9 = "Yottabyte" } local ByteMulti = ByteMulti ObjMaterials = { "Cardboard" = draw.brown, "Dissolve" = Draw.Col255(90, 255, 90), Matter" = Draw.Col255(6, 6, 24), "Glass" = Draw.Col255(200, 200, 255, 64), Floaty" = draw.orange, Floaty" = draw.orange, "Metal" = Draw.Col255(231, 213, 97), Panel" = draw.white, Cardboard" = draw.red, Cardboard" = draw.green, Cardboard" = draw.blue } ObjMaterialsBorders = { "Cardboard" = draw.brown, "Dissolve" = Draw.Col255(110, 255, 110), Matter" = Draw.Col255(6+8, 6+8, 24+8), "Glass" = Draw.Col255(248, 248, 255, 64+48), Floaty" = draw.orange, Floaty" = draw.orange, "Metal" = Draw.Col255(231+48, 213+48, 97+48), Panel" = draw.white, Cardboard" = Draw.Col255(255, 48, 48), Cardboard" = Draw.Col255(48, 255, 48), Cardboard" = Draw.Col255(48, 48, 255) } table.sort(ObjMaterials) -- Draw Functions for Objects -- require "TSWRes ObjectsMaterial" function ObjRes.CreatureBrain(X, Y, Size) Size=15 draw.fillcircle(X, Y, Size, Col255(255,255,255,180)) draw.fillcircle(X, Y, Size*.8, PlayCol1) draw.fillrect(X-Size, Y, X+Size, Y+Size, draw.gray) end function ObjRes.Entrance(CorTab, X, Y, Size, RotRad, Mat, k) local CCP = ChPtTabCurChPt draw.fillcircle(X, Y, Size, draw.black) if CCP"Lives" <= 0 then draw.fillarc(X, Y, Size, (math.pi * .5) + .2, (math.pi * .5) - .2, draw.red) else draw.fillarc(X, Y, Size, (math.pi * .5) + .2, ((math.pi * .5)) + ((CCP"Lives"/CCP"MaxLives")*((math.pi*2)-.2)), draw.white) end draw.fillcircle(X, Y, Size-(5*(Size/32)), Col255(100,33,13)) if ObjSelected k then draw.circle(X, Y, Size, PlayCol1) end end function ObjRes.Checkpoint(CorTab, X, Y, Size, RotRad, Mat, k) draw.circle(X, Y, Size, draw.black) draw.fillarc(X, Y, Size, (math.pi * .5) + .2, (math.pi * .5) - .2, draw.white) draw.fillcircle(X, Y, Size-(5*(Size/32)), draw.brown) if ObjSelected k then draw.circle(X, Y, Size, PlayCol1) end end function ObjRes.Tag() end require "TSWRes Objects1" -- End of Objects -- function ObjRes.BytesPlus(Value, Short) local ByteMulti = ByteMulti local DV1024 = 1/1024 local RValue1 = Value local RValue2 = 1 for i = 1, #ByteMulti do if (RValue1 * DV1024) >= 1 then RValue1 = (RValue1 * DV1024) RValue2 = RValue2 + 1 else break end end local Plural = "" if RValue1 > 1 then Plural = "s" end return (math.floor(RValue1 * 100) * .01 .." "..ByteMultiRValue2..Plural) end require "TSWRes ObjectsSackboy" -- Table for Thermometer Usage ObjRes.TherTab = {} ObjRes.TherTab"Square" = 10 ObjRes.TherTab"Circle" = 10 ObjRes.TherTab"Triangle" = 10 ObjRes.TherTab"Pentagon" = 10 ObjRes.TherTab"Hexagon" = 10 ObjRes.TherTab"Octagon" = 10 ObjRes.TherTab"Entrance" = 10 ObjRes.TherTab"Checkpoint" = 10 ObjRes.TherTab"ScoreBubble" = 10 ObjRes.TherTab"StartGate" = 10 ObjRes.TherTab"FinishGate" = 10 ObjRes.TherTab"LuaMicrochip" = 10 ObjRes.TherTab"Tag" = 10 ObjRes.TherTab"ScoreBubble" = 10 ObjRes.TherTab"Scoreboard" = 10 ObjRes.SizeTab = {} ObjRes.SizeTab"Scoreboard" = 128 ObjTooSiz = {} -- Icon Size for the Tool Icon ObjTooSiz"Square" = 32 ObjTooSiz"Circle" = 32 ObjTooSiz"Triangle" = 32 ObjTooSiz"Pentagon" = 32 ObjTooSiz"Hexagon" = 32 ObjTooSiz"Octagon" = 32 ObjTooSiz"Entrance" = 32 ObjTooSiz"Checkpoint" = 32 ObjTooSiz"StartGate" = 32 ObjTooSiz"FinishGate" = 32 ObjTooSiz"ScoreBubble" = 8 ObjTooSiz"PrizeBubble" = 32 ObjTooSiz"Scoreboard" = 32 ObjTooSiz"Sackboy" = 32 ObjIcoSiz = {} -- Icon Size in Popit Menus ObjIcoSiz"Square" = 24 ObjIcoSiz"Circle" = 16 ObjIcoSiz"Triangle" = 24 ObjIcoSiz"Pentagon" = 16 ObjIcoSiz"Hexagon" = 16 ObjIcoSiz"Octagon" = 16 ObjIcoSiz"Entrance" = 16 ObjIcoSiz"Checkpoint" = 16 ObjIcoSiz"CorEdi" = 16 ObjIcoSiz"StickerEditor" = 16 ObjIcoSiz"MatCha" = 16 ObjIcoSiz"StartGate" = 16 ObjIcoSiz"FinishGate" = 16 ObjIcoSiz"ScoreBubble" = 4 ObjIcoSiz"PrizeBubble" = 16 ObjIcoSiz"Scoreboard" = 16 return ObjRes